zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic (Aileron)
Magic, also called the "Spark", is the ability in individuals to use supernatural or otherwise mystical powers to influence events and their surroundings. The magic in Aileron strictly comes in the form of elemental manipulation, in which an individual can control or otherwise manipulate one or more primal elements of their world. Abilities Magic can range in great detail from individual to individual and how much degree of control or mastery of their magic that individual possesses. Additionally, all magic is largely divided nine elements, matching the elemental divisions of guardian spirits: darkness, earth, fire, lightning, wood, ice, water, wind and light. Certain individuals can possess power over more than one element. In rare cases, an individual could obtain mastery over all nine elements and gain access to a tenth element: pure energy. Background Magic in Aileron was originally only held by two species: dragons and guardian spirits. Both species' magic was very similar to each other in their division of elements. However, there were notable differences. While guardian spirits had nine divisions of their magic, dragons only have six: flame, river, gaia, sky, aurora and abyss. Additionally, guardian spirit magic was considered to be more versatile while dragon magic was considered to be more raw and powerful. Finally, what truly set both forms of magic apart was guardian spirits' ability to bestow magic onto others, which dragons could not do. When the three young races of humans, mantodea and lepori appeared, guardian spirits bestowed their magic onto them in order to help them develop and grow. This gift became known as the Spark, as in the spark of magic in each individual. Each of the three races formed their own societies focused on the use of magic: the Wizards of Vigil, Lepori Shamans and Sha'ard Mages. Being gifted with magic allowed all three races to develop into highly advanced societies. However, humans eventually grew greedy with their magic and began to attack dragons, believing such powerful beings were a threat to their existence. Eventually, unwilling to suffer anymore attacks, all the dragons left in a mass exodus. To punish humans for their violence and hubris, guardian spirits took back their magic and stripped humanity of their power. Unwilling to accept this or cope with the loss of their power, humans turned their attention to the mantodea and attacked them, hoping to steal their magic, believing it would allow them to regain theirs. The Human-Mantodea War lasted several years before ending with the near destruction of the entire Mantodea Empire itself. The lepori, fearing they would be next, isolated themselves in the Northern and Southern Aurora behind magically erected ice walls to keep humanity from reaching them. In present Aileron, the majority of humankind has forgotten about the existence of magic and the powers their ancestors once wielded. Even the Wizards of Vigil have been long forgotten. Nowadays, magic is written off by humans as nothing more than being part of myths and fairy tales. However, a select few of humans have managed to befriend guardian spirits once more and those earning a guardian spirit's trust are bestowed some of their power or allowed to channel or otherwise use their power through the spirit directly in a form of mutual partnership. Category:Aileron Terminology Category:A to Z